1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing the reference position of a wedge of a disk brake for vehicles, and more particularly, to a method for recognizing the reference position of a wedge for controlling the braking of a disk brake for vehicles having a wedge member, which moves in the rotating direction of the disk by a driving motor and presses friction pads to the disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, disk brakes for vehicles are apparatuses, which press a portion of a disk, rotating together with the rotation of a wheel, at both sides with friction pads, and thus obtain braking force. Among these disk brakes for vehicles, there is a disk brake for vehicles including a disk rotating together with the rotation of a wheel of a vehicle, a friction pad rubbing against one surface of the disk and generating braking force, a wedge member having one surface, to which the friction pad is attached, moving in the rotating direction of the disk by means of a driving motor generating driving force, and proceeding to the disk, and a guide member guiding the wedge member to the disk in the case that the wedge member moves in the rotating direction of the disk. Here, the wedge member is interposed between the disk and the guide member such that a large braking force can be obtained with a small driving force.
The above disk brake for vehicles further includes a driving force transfer member moving in the rotating direction of the disk by means of the driving motor and causing the wedge member to move in the rotating direction of the disk.
In order to move the driving force transfer member in the rotating direction of the disk, as described above, a male screw is formed on a rotary shaft of the driving motor and a shaft installation hole having a female screw formed on the inner circumferential surface thereof is formed through the driving force transfer member. Thereby, the driving force transfer member moves forward and backward in the rotating direction of the disk according to the rotating direction of the rotary shaft.
The conventional disk brake is characterized in that the driving direction of the motor is varied when front and rear wheels are braked. For example, in order to brake the forward movement, force for moving the wedge member to the left is applied, and in order to brake the backward movement, force for moving the wedge member to the right is applied. Thus, the disk brake using the wedge member must correctly sense positions, such as the position of a brake starting point, the position of a central point, and the position of a control starting point, which will be references for braking later.
However, when the conventional disk brake is suddenly stopped in the course of control or is stopped due to sudden electric discharge, any position of the wedge member in an operable section becomes the initial position.
Further, even in a section, in which the braking force is hardly affected in spite of the movement of a pedal, the driving motor is operated, and thus generates noise.